1. Field of the Invention:
This invention pertains to blinking-lamp automotive turn signaling. More particularly, this invention pertains to the provision of electronically timed durations of blinking-lamp automotive turn signaling.
2. Overview of the Relevant Art:
Run-on signaling has been a commonly observed occurrence ever since blinking-lamp turn signals became popular. The misunderstandings among drivers that it causes can be both bothersome and dangerous.
Drivers who use the on-but-unlatched signal-lever positions help to reduce run-on signaling. Visible/audible feedback provisions (i.e., the blinking dashboard arrows/the clicking flasher module) and after-turn lever-unlatching arrangements also help to reduce it. However, further reductions in run-on signaling and reductions in (steering-ability-impairing) lever-on-but-unlatched signaling would be highly beneficial.
Various prior-art mechanisms have been concocted that employ electronic timing in an effort to reduce run-on signaling. Drivers activate the signaling of these prior-art mechanisms by placing the signal lever (or its functional equivalent) in a latched-on position. The mechanisms, in accordance with one or more of their preordained protocols, subsequently cancel the signaling by unlatching the signal lever (or its functional equivalent). In all but the earliest prior-art mechanisms, timing-delay protocols regulate the underlying duration-length protocol.
The preordained-protocol-guided/lever-unlatching approach of the prior art is a two-edged sword. It eliminates run-on signaling by mandating a cancellation subsequent to every activation. Unfortunately, it also produces an unacceptably high percentage of mistimed cancellations.
One or more of a very large number of variables (e.g., the length of freeway-entrance ramps) can have a substantial bearing on when a cancellation should occur. Because the prior-art mechanisms are guided by a comparatively meager array of preordained protocols, their ability to either perceive or respond appropriately to such variables is extremely limited. This limited ability--and the unacceptably high percentage of mistimed cancellations it en-genders--is reflected in the present-day/timers-and-signal-lever-latches-don't-mix state of the art for automobile and light-truck signaling systems.
Instead of attempting to unlatch signal levers before they stay latched too long, the present invention reduces run-on signaling by reducing the occasions that they become latched in the first place. It further enhances safety by also reducing the occasions that (steering-ability-impairing) lever-on-but-unlatched signaling is used. Its distinctive characteristics include:
First, that the timed signaling it provides is lever-off signaling. The present invention does not interfere with lever-on signaling and has no role in unlatching the signal lever.
Second, that it enables the driver to define the length of each individual timed duration of lever-off signaling that he/she invokes.
Third, that it enables the driver to make one or more on-the-fly (i.e., while a timing out is in progress) extensions to the length of a timed duration of lever-off signaling that he/she has invoked/defined.
Fourth, that the timed durations of lever-off signaling it provides are invocable, definable, extendable and cancelable via the application of taps (i.e., momentary on/off movements) to the signal lever.
3. Particulars of the Relevant Art:
In three prior U.S. Patents, timing is associated with the signaling process. In each of these patents a complete, stand-alone signaling system has been described; with the role of the timing being to cancel the signaling--in accordance with preordained protocols--by unlatching and/or restoring the lever and/or switch to its off position. In each of the three patented signaling systems preordained-protocol-guided cancellations are mandated.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,428 to Grontkowski, signaling is actuated by pressing a latching button (either "PBR"or "PBL"). There is no signal lever. The single/preordained timer duration is delayed upon application of the vehicle's brakes. Restoration of the switch to the off position is achieved via solenoidal retraction of the button latches.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,785 to Yurkio et at, the signaling system is configured to address the unique requirements of motorcycle turn signaling. The single/preordained timer duration controls signal cancellation at high speeds; evidently based on the presumption that any signal activation occuring at a high speed will be associated with a lane change. Restoration of the switch to the off position is achieved via an "electrical returning means."
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,685 to Parker, the signaling system is configured to address the unique requirements of 18-wheeler-type tractor-trailer trucks. The single/preordained timer duration plays a role in producing a cancellation only after the straight-ahead driving mode is resumed subsequent to a characteristic tractor-trailer-type turning maneuver (i.e., a maneuver where a right turn, for example, is begun by first steering to the left and then back to the right). Restoration of the signal lever to the off position is achieved via the de-energizing of an electromagnetic coil to retract the latch-detent pin.
Reiterating: (a) Basic timed signaling: signaling that starts when the signal lever (or its functional equivalent) is latched in the on position, continues while a single, preordained duration is timed out and is mandatorily canceled by a timer-expiration-triggered lever unlatching. (b) Grontkowski version: same as (a) except that the timing out is delayed during periods when the brakes are applied. (c) Yurkio et al version: same as (a) except that the vehicle must be traveling above a predetermined speed; otherwise, cancellation is based on turning angle and/or distance traveled. (d) Parker version: same as (a) except that the timing out does not begin until after the 18 wheeler-type/initial-opposite-direction portion of a turn has been completed and occurs only when the steering wheel is in the straight-ahead position. (e) Present-invention version: signaling that starts upon the application of one or more taps to the signal lever. The signal lever is not latched and immediately returns to the off position. Both variable/driver-determined duration lengths and on-the-fly duration extensions are enabled. Conventional signaling is supplemented; neither lever-on signaling nor the function of the signal-lever latch is affected.
______________________________________ PRESENT PRIOR ART INVENTION ______________________________________ ACTUATION EVENT latching the lever tapping the lever LEVER (or equiv.) controlled by the independent of UNLATCHING device the device TIMED-SIGNALING single; preordained multiple; DURATION(S) driver-determined ON-THE-FLY not enabled enabled DURATION EXTENSIONS CONVENTIONAL superseded; timed supplemented; USE OF THE signaling is timed signaling SIGNALS obligatory is optional ______________________________________
The present invention uniquely and advantageously coexists with conventional signaling Further, it puts the driver in (user-friendly) control of the duration--as well as the occasion--of the lever-off timed signaling it provides. It is a fundamental redefinition of timer-aided signaling that overcomes the primary defect of prior/preordained-protocol-guided/timed-lever-unlatching signaling systems.